Gone
by LuvaGal
Summary: Okay...this is new for me.Making a Ron/Harry story and all.Anyway,its a songfic based on the sing "Gone" by Nsync. Please r+r


Hello.I'm writing something that I don't usually write.A Ron/Harry fic.I know it's kind of strange since I usually write Draco/Harry,but I got kind of bored writing those fics...so I wrote this one.It's a songfic based on the song "Gone" by Nsync.It's Ron's POV. Hope that all R/H fans like it.Mind you...this will probably be a one time thing. I'm okay with the Ron/Harry thing but Draco and Harry is my sweet obsession.I might write a few more though.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.The only thing I won is this fic and the Comp. I typed it on  
  
Gone  
  
Theres a thousand words that I could say  
To make you come home  
Seems so long ago you walked away  
And left me alone  
  
Harry Potter walked down the sidewalk,his head down.It was raining heavily but he didn't seem to notice.He had to many things on his mind to notice.Like the fight he had had with Ron and all of the awful things that Ron had said to him.Harry knew that he had upset Ron.He hadn't meant to,but he had.And now....nothing else really seemed to matter as he walked down the sidewalk,completely soaked by the rain.  
  
And I remember what you said to me  
You were acting so strange  
And maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change  
  
What had he done to make Ron so angry?He had accused Ron of cheating on him with Hermione.Harry had always suspected this.The question if it was true or not had now been answered.Ron had never chested on Harry. He had told Harry so right when Harry had asked.But Harry hadn't listened.And that was why Ron was mad at him.He was mad because Harry hadn't trusted him.And that just broke Ron's heart into pieces.  
  
Was it something I said to make you turn away  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
If I could just find a way to make it so that you were right here  
Right now  
  
Harry's world was shattered when Ron went out the door,yelling that he was never coming back if Harry couldn't trust him.And when Ron slammed that door as he left all of Harry's hopes and dreams went with him.Ron was everything to Harry and without him Harry was nothing at all.Harry stopped walking ubruptly and just stood there for a moment before turning and heading home.  
  
I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I tried my best to be a man  
And be strong  
  
As soon as Harry was inside he went up to his room,sitting on his bed.Tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh Ron..." He whispered as the tears fell down his tan cheeks, "How could I ever have doubted you?" Harry sniffled and fell back onto his bed.He curled up into a small ball,tears still flowing freely,his emerald green eyes full of sadness.  
  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains  
You're....  
  
Harry sighed sadly,still soaked from being out in the rain.His raven colored bangs stuck to his forehead and he was extremely pale.He closed his eyes slowly,a sudden drowzyness overcame him.He curled up into an even tighter ball and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Gone  
You're Gone  
Baby You're Gone   
Boy You're gone  
  
Baby Boy You're  
Gone  
You're Gone  
You're....  
  
Harry didn't hear the front door being opened.And he didn't hear someone stepping into the house.He was still asleep.The person who had come in however,was wide awake.Ron Weasly looked about the living room.He heard no sound,he saw no movement...but somehow he knew.He knew that Harry was still there.Memories of their argument invaded his mind and he felt a pain in his heart.How could Harry have accused him of something like that?  
  
Now I don't wanna make exuses babe  
Won't change the fact that you're gone,no no  
But if there's something that I could do  
Won't you please let me know  
  
Ron walked around for moment,not knowing why he had returned when he had said that he was never coming back.Something inside of him had just told him to do so.Ron continued to walk around the downstairs part of the house,not knowing what he was looking for.He stopped at the steps leading upstairs.He looked up them,just standing there for a second.Then he began to walk upstairs,knowing that whaever he was looking for,would be up there.  
  
The time is passing so slowly now  
Guess that my life without you  
And maybe I could change my everyday  
But baby I don't want to  
  
Ron continued walking until he reached Harry's bedroom door.He just sort of stood there,looking at the door.He reached out and touched the door,running his hand along the smooth wood.His eyes examined it closely beofore landing on the knob.He swallowed once and lowered his hand towards the knob.Taking it in her hand,he gave it a turn and opened the door.He looked around the room and his eyes stopped on a figure on the bed.  
  
So i'll just hang around and find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you  
Cause I know in my heart...you can say that you don't love me too  
Please say ya do  
  
He knew who it was instantly.It was Harry James Potter.His best friend,his hero,his lover.Ron let out a soft sigh and slowly approached the sleeping boy.He knew in his heart that Harry hadn't meant the things that he said and that he was just scared,but that didn't stop Ron from being mad at him.Still...Ron couldn't stay mad at somone like Harry.  
  
I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I tried my best to be a man   
And be strong  
  
When Ron reached the bed he sat down on it next to Harry,looking down at him.Slowly,he reached out a trembling hand and rested it on Harry's cheek,running his thumb across Harry's lips.He leaned down slightly, brething hot breath on the side of Harry's face.The raven haired boy began to stirr.He opened his eyes slowly to see chocolate eyes looking back at him. "Ron?"Harry mumbled sleepily. Ron simply nodded.  
  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But The truth remains  
You're....  
  
Harry's eyes went wide and began to fill with tears.He flung his arms around Ron's neck pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry!" He sobbed into Ron's shoulder, "I'm so so so sorry.I shouldn't have doubted you. Oh Ron,will you ever forgive me?"Ron hugged the boy tightly,running his fingers through his hair. "Ssssh...its okay Harry. I forgive you...just don't do it again,please." "I won't!" Harry choked out. "I won't! Not ever! I promise!" Ron smiled softly and continued to hug his love.And Harry knew...Ron would never be gone again...  
  
Gone  
You're gone  
You're Gone...  
You're Gone  
  
You're Gone  
You're Gone...  
  
I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I tried my best to be a man   
And be strong  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch you face  
But the truth remains  
You're Gone  
You're Gone  
You're Gone  
  
Gone  
You're Gone  
But the truth remains...  
You're....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well thats it.I hope it was okay. It'd mean a lot to me if you could please review. Oh,and your probably wondering why i'm acting so serious.Well my friends said they'd give me 10 dollars if I acted serious for the rest of the day and i'm doing it.Anyway,please review. Bye. 


End file.
